Harmony in Dragon Land
Harmony in Dragon Land is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Dragon Tales. Summary It was a graceful magical celebration of Dragon Land, And the Rangers meet the dragon friends, Three kids and the humongous rangers by their greetings. But suddenly, Dr Eggman's plot get the Rainbow Phoenix by the minus key and turned Dean Cadance into a child, But it's up to the Rangers to get the Color key. Plot Gadgetmobile's Practice One day on earth, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora and Gmerl were about to pack for they're Fishing Trip. Just then, Gadgetmobile was practicing his new moves on his new robot form that was programmed earlier ago. Dr. Eggman's plot Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier towards the ocean, Dr. Eggman was working on a new plan by stealing a Rainbow Phoenix. So, He created a new robot to help him, Egg-Dragon. But, He didn't notice that Princesses Marina and Kelly were watching him. Marina and Kelly told King Neptune about the Danger At Atlantis, Marina and Kelly swam and warned King Neptune about Dr. Eggman's evil plot. So, She sends them to gather Freddi Fish, Luther and the rest of some friends. A Boys Fishing Day/Marina and Kelly asks for help At a nearby river, The boys were fishing. Yoshi wondered if mermaids were real, Suddenly, Gmerl cough one of the fish. Just as they reeled it in, It turned out to be Freddi Fish and Luther. Then, Some friends came as Marina and Kelly warned them about Dr. Eggman's plan asked for help. Rarity's First Commercial Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The girls enjoyed viewing Rarity's first commercial of the Carousel Boutique. Then, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy came to see Them, Because Rarity had some good news tell them that she's hiring people for her new Boutique, "Rarity For You". Then, The girls thought how talented Robbie is. Robin meets Dean Cadance At CHS, Amy and Sunset brought Robin along to show her round. Then, They've visited the Crystal Prep Academy and introduced her to Dean Cadance and Shining Armor and their baby, Flurry Heart. Robin tells Dean Cadance that she likes her baby and she started to like her too. Mermaids in Cyberspace After the boys got back, They showed Marina and Kelly Cyberspace. But Gmerl thought that mermaids can't stand. Then, They transformed into humans at their will by King Neptune's magic. They were impressed. Gadgetmobile meets Flurry Heart/Applying a Job Meanwhile with Gadgetmobile, he was taking a little solo drive around the city. When he arrives at Crystal Prep, Robin was there babysitting Flurry Heart. Then, She took her out on a ride with him. Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity hang up a sign the said's "Now Hiring", Twilight and the girls were very happy for her. Then, Rarity saw Robbie at a pizza place across the Boutique. So, She offered him a job. Robbie working at "Rarity For You" Later that day, . Robin's playtime with Flurry Heart Sassy Saddles' Wet Cement Ceremony Story Mordecai and Rigby reunited Dean Cadance's surprise for Robbie and his friends Welcome to Dragonland Meet some friendly faces in Dragonland Eggman makes his plan/Cadance was turned younger Quetzal shows everyone some details of the Rainbow Phoenix Help came from friends/The search for the Rainbow Phoenix begins Meeting Toto/Celebrating Toto's birthday Legend has the Rainbow Key/Quetzal saws Toto Toto's Dark Transformation/Fly Around the Black Clouds A helping hand with Wanda/Ribgy, Marina and Kelly's first morph The news saw the black cloud spreading around the globe Battling Egg-Dragon/Cure Honey's unconsciousness The Rangers and the cures avenging Cure Honey/The Color key is been found Dean Cadance was back to normal/Rigby, Marina and Kelly took down Egg-Dragon The Ultimate Megazord rumble/Cyber Bronze and Platinum Warrior Megazord Platinum Warrior combined wit Turquoise and Indigo/Taking down Egg-Dragon Dragonland is saved/The kids and dragon friends gives their thanks A big celebration/Welcome Rigby, Marina and Kelly Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Humongous Rangers Heroes Happiness Charge |Aino Megumi |- | |Shirayuki Hime |- | |Omori Yuko |- | |Hikawa Iona |} Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and Quetzal *Motherboard & Wanda *Ribbon, Glasan, Aloho & PhanPhan *Page, Chester & Pep *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix Other Humongous Rangers International Cures Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Inspector Gadget *Sassy Saddles *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Songs #Part of Your World - Princess Marina #I'm Mary Bell! - Kitagawa Rina #Dragon Tales Theme Song #Happy Birthday Lalala - Dragon Friends and Humongous Gang #Wonderful Mary Bell! - Kitagawa Rina Trivia *The Humongous Gang and the reader team and the happiness charge cures will make their appearance. *In the episode the Rangers, three kids and dragon Friends and the CyberSquad noticed Wanda is Motherboard's Daughter. *The Key of the Rainbow Phoenix is mentioned for the first time. *This episode is a reference by Floral Magician Mary Bell and the Phoenix Key and Harmony Force Special. *Toto The Rainbow Phoenix change into a dark Phoenix by the minus key. *Dean Cadance turns into a child by the Dr. Eggman's plot and the minus key. *Cure Honey knocked by Toto the dark Phoenix and she got a bit faint. *The Color key summons to Toto the Phoenix and reborn, and he go back to the rainbow kingdom. *It marks a full appearance of the Turquoise, Indigo and Bronze Data Squad Rangers. Transcript *Harmony in Dragon Land Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes